Duck, Duck, Coyne
by summerfunx
Summary: Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno happily carry on their relationship outside of the Degrassi halls. Find out what happens shortly after graduating from the drama-filled school, and follow Fiona and Imogen's adventure as they continue their lives together a few years into the future. A one-shot Fimogen story. Read and review!


"Fiona I really think-"

"Imogen, leave it to me. I've had this on my mind for so long, I'm not just choosing the first thing to pop up in my head. I can come up with something perfectly acceptable."

"I'm sure you can. When in doubt, use all the names. That's how Coynes do it, correct?"

Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno had wed straight out of college. The couple attended the University of Toronto together (along with a few handfuls of students from Degrassi) and Fiona gave up her loft so the two of them could live in the dorms, however, deciding that university was a once in a lifetime opportunity, they decided to hold onto their relationship but opted out on having each other as a roommate in order to have a mostly normal experience. Besides, they couldn't deny the fact that if they lived together with all the stresses of extra curricular activities and the extra studying that they'd be at each other's throats by half way into their first year. Even living apart, the couple was far from perfect: they had their disagreements that blew up into huge ordeals, they would be sitting beside each other in class silently carrying on their arguments through texts, they'd shoot each other dirty looks when passing by one another when they were mid-fight, and they even broke up a few times which never lasted more than a week.

Before they knew it their college experience had flown by and they were attending their final graduation ceremony. Both girls walked up onto the stage, proudly accepting their diplomas (Imogen's in business management and Fiona's in art with an emphasis on design). After getting mauled by family members to take endless amounts of photos, the girls rode together to their shared graduation party, hosted by the Moreno family. Amongst the chatter, heart-felt congratulations, silly dancing, exciting games, reminiscing (or more like dwelling) on the girls' younger days and eating away the giant buffet, Fiona called all attention onto her, drawing Imogen to her side. She gave a standard speech about how she had the best years of her life and how thankful she was, and with a swift motion that anyone would have missed if they had blinked, Fiona was on the ground in front of Imogen on one knee, a small box in her hand that slowly opened with a huge princess cut diamond ring inside. Sure enough, Imogen accepted the proposal and their night ended with clapping, rowdy hoots and hollers and more congratulations.

They wed a few months later towards the end of the summertime in a more casual, less pressure-filled beach ceremony. Everything went smoothly with Holly J Sinclair as Fiona's maid of honor and Maya Matlin as Imogen's. Familiar faces such as Declan, Marisol, Chantay, Dallas and Anya sat on Fiona's side whereas characters such as Eli, Clare, Zig, Tori and Campbell sat on Imogen's. After the ceremony, they had an extravagant reception to make up for the more leisurely wedding, shared their first dance and went on their honeymoon to Hawaii.

Before they knew it, they had returned back to Toronto in their brand new, beautiful home they bought while away in Hawaii (Fiona paid extra for the real estate agents to take the matter into their own hands) and they began their lives together with Imogen running her own art exhibit and Fiona as an interior designer.

After the first two years of their marriage being pretty hectic due to building up their careers, getting the hang of paying bills and being off on their own, the couple hit a spot of comfort without getting sick of each other. However, both of them knew they were missing something in their lives which brought them to where they were now.

August 16, 2018 Fiona and Imogen had their first child. Fiona had been impregnated with her own egg and specially picked out sperm and Imogen was relieved she missed the bullet of having to go through childbirth. Since Fiona had to deal with the negative effects in order to obtain their bundle of joy, Imogen agreed it was only fair that Fiona pick out their baby girl's name although that didn't stop her from being concerned about what outrageous, supposed "unique" names that her wife may choose.

"I'll make it easy on you and give you options since you're so worried. We can narrow it down together but in the end I have final say," Fiona negotiated.

Imogen nodded her head a single time. "Sure but I'm still quite nervous about what you could have come up with."

Fiona lovingly cradled the sleeping baby in her arms as she lay in the hospital bed, staring intensely at the beauty's face as she tried to come up with the perfect name, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Well for her first name I was thinking that we give her a name that's as beautiful as her. Something elegant. My top choices are Alana, Blair, Allison, and Madison."

Imogen cocked a brow, her gaze upon Fiona's concentrated face, proud that her wife could come up with such normal names. "I've got to say, I'm pretty impressed. Nothing as crazy as I expected." Imogen smiled happily. "Well even though it's up to you, I think Blair is the perfect name."

Fiona brought her eyes up to Imogen who sat in a chair beside the bed, smiling softly before looking back down at their baby. "Blair was definitely at the top of the list, so Blair it is. And for her middle name?"

Imogen shrugged, uninterested. "I don't see the purpose of a middle name," she admitted honestly. "What good does it do anybody? It's just more bubbles to fill out on those nationwide tests."

Fiona nodded in agreement. "Same, but it must be important considering I have two. Imagine the nightmare I had with bubbling."

"How about Madison then?" Imogen asked sweetly. "It was the second best name in my opinion and it has quite the ring to it. And that way you can have the names you liked."

Fiona, her arms growing tired, handed the baby girl over to her second mother. "Blair Madison. I like that."

"Blair Madison _Coyne_." Imogen stressed, taking the small, living gem into her arms.

Fiona genuinely smiled widely, nodding her head. "Blair Madison Coyne. Daughter of Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno-Coyne. She'll be a success with a name like that."

"And surely she'll be spoiled," Imogen countered.


End file.
